Victoria Fawley
by Sirya
Summary: Victoria Fawley est une Sang Pure. Elle fait partie des Fawley, fièrement inscrits sur la liste des 28 Sacrés, 28 familles de Sang purs. Chaque année, elle assiste au bal des Sang Purs. Et chaque année elle change, un peu. Elle fait son chemin dans ce monde, discrètement, se fond dans la masse. Jusqu'au jour où cela va trop loin. Jusqu'au jour où elle va refuser de continuer.
1. Chapter 1 Le bal des 28

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :) J'ai mis le temps, mais me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! En réalité, elle est écrite depuis longtemps, et dormais dans un coin de mon ordinateur... Pourquoi je ne sais pas, mais la voici enfin en ligne ! C'est une fiction courte, de quatre chapitres seulement !

Pour celles qui me connaissent déjà, je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de poster des bonus de ma fiction Héléna McKinnon ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le bal des 28 sacrés**

Ce soir c'est Le Grand Bal, que nous appelons officieusement le Bal des 28, en référence aux 28 familles avérées de sang pur. Bien entendu, certaines ne s'y montrent jamais : elles sont d'ailleurs invitées du bout des lèvres. Pourtant, il serait amusant de voir débarquer un jour l'impressionnante tribu des Weasley. Mais je doute qu'ils participent un jour à cette mascarade, même pour l'amusement.

J'avais 12 ans la première fois que j'ai eu le droit de venir. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais heureuse, à quel point j'étais fière. Je suis entrée au bras de mon père, j'ai été présentée, j'ai dansé sans me prendre les pieds dans ma robe … Tout était parfait. Aujourd'hui, je me trouve ridicule en y repensant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin commencé à comprendre : l'hypocrisie, les sourires de façade, les alliances secrètes. Une seule chose réunissait toutes ces personnes : leur haine commune des sangs impurs, des moldus, et par-dessus tout, des traitres à leur sang…

L'année de mes 14 ans, en juillet 1973, mon troisième bal donc, Andromeda Black m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle qui restait le plus souvent dans son coin à discuter avec ses sœurs quand ces dernières ne dansaient pas, s'était soudainement mise à hurler sur ses parents. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air commode – ce qui était en fait le cas de la plupart des membres de la famille Black – et m'impressionnaient beaucoup. Pourtant, Andromeda hurla sa frustration et son dégoût pour ce mode de pensée anti-moldu. Elle cria son amour pour un né moldu et parti à grand pas après un discours enflammé. Tout le monde s'était tu, choqué. Cygnus, Druella Black et les deux sœurs ne bougèrent pas, et fixaient la porte principale qui venait de claquer violemment. Bellatrix, celle qui ressemblait tellement à Andromeda qu'on les prenait parfois pour des jumelles, se mit à rougir en serrant les poings. La blonde Narcissa ne semblait pas surprise et prit délicatement la main de sa mère qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Un peu en retrait, l'oncle et la tante d'Andromeda parlaient à voix basse dans leur coin – chose rare d'ailleurs pour ce couple atypique. A côté d'eux se trouvaient leurs deux fils, Sirius et Regulus, qui avaient généralement l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Chacun à leur façon cependant.

Sirius observait le plus souvent la salle d'un air hautain, refusant catégoriquement de danser avec quiconque. Si je ne l'avais pas côtoyé à Poudlard, j'aurais pensé qu'il n'était qu'un autre sang pur très imbu et satisfait de lui-même. Mais au vu de ses relations, cela m'étonnait et j'attendais encore de percer le mystère. Regulus, lui, tentait d'imiter l'air aristocratique de son frère, ce qui lui donnait seulement un air un peu éteint. Il était en revanche plus disposé à s'occuper, et s'était déjà propos d'être mon partenaire, après un chuchotement et un regard appuyé adressé par sa mère. Cette année, j'avais enfin compris que la famille Black espérait secrètement un rapprochement avec les Fawley. Ma famille. Ce qui était également le cas des Rosier, à mon grand désespoir. Après l'explosion d'Andromeda, Regulus avait haussé les sourcils et avait cherché le regard de sa mère pour une explication, mais celle-ci lui tournait déjà le dos. Sirius lui, s'anima enfin. Son regard brûlait d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Une lueur dangereuse, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qui s'était allumée dans le regard de sa cousine.

Les invités reprirent leur soirée en lançant des regards de pitié malveillante aux infortunés. Il serait bien difficile maintenant de trouver des fiancés à Bellatrix et Narcissa, malgré leur grande beauté. La musique et les danses reprirent. Je méditais sur le discours d'Andromeda qui avait ébranlé mes convictions – celles de mes parents en vérité – quand le fils Nott me sorti de mes pensées. C'était un vieux garçon, désagréable au possible avec son ton mielleux et son air hypocrite. Un regard de mon père me dissuada de refuser son invitation. Je dansais distraitement, feignant de ne pas l'entendre me faire la conversation. A chaque fois que je passais devant la famille Black, je tournais la tête pour dévisager chacun de ses membres, en me demandant ce qu'il se passait en coulisses. Pourquoi Andromeda avait-elle décidé de partir ? d'abandonner sa famille pour un né-moldu ? Au bout d'un moment, Sirius remarqua mon petit manège et m'adressa un discret sourire en coin.

Je me sentis rougir et fixa résolument tout autre point de la pièce pendant que Nott promenait sa main dans mon dos. Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût et me précipitai pour rejoindre mes parents à peine la musique terminée. Je savais bien qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi en particulier, ni à aucune autre femme d'ailleurs. Mais il était fils unique, et il lui fallait un héritier pour transmettre son nom. Sinon, le bal des 28 deviendrait celui des 27 …

Je soupirai de soulagement en rejoignant mes parents. Chose assez rare d'ailleurs car je me sens perpétuellement mal à l'aise à côté d'eux, comme si je devais être parfaite en toute circonstance.

Durant toute l'année scolaire qui a suivi, je n'ai cessé de me remémorer les paroles d'Andromeda. Ce n'était pourtant pas une amie, et je ne lui avais que très peu parlé. Mais elle m'avait ouvert les yeux, un déclic avait eu lieu. Et je pense que la même chose s'était produite pour Sirius Black. J'ai hésité pendant des mois à aller lui parler, pour lui demander s'il avait de ses nouvelles. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, me contentant de l'observer de loin. D'ailleurs, il le remarque parfois, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point : je ne veux pas qu'il se m'éprenne sur mes intentions…

 **Juillet 1976**

Quelques années passent, et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau au bal des 28, pour nos 16 ans. J'ai délaissé les couleurs pastel cette fois, et porte une robe plus sombre, qui va assez bien avec mon état d'esprit. A chaque bal, le scandale provoqué par Andromeda Black me revient en mémoire et trouble mon esprit. Le temps a fait son œuvre : je supporte de moins en moins l'idéologie des sang purs qui m'entourent. Bien sûr, je ne le montre pas. Je me contente de rester en retrait et de me taire, mais à l'intérieur, je fulmine. A l'autre bout de la salle, Evan Rosier m'adresse un signe de la tête. Je réponds poliment puis détourne le regard. Il a une bonne année de plus que moi, est grand et plutôt beau. Dans le sens inquiétant et ténébreux du terme. Des frissons me parcourent chaque fois que nos regards se croisent : comme si un malheur, une malédiction planait au-dessus de lui et de tous ceux qui l'approchaient de près.

Les Black sont déjà là, au complet. Bellatrix a apparemment travaillé d'arrache-pied : elle tient fermement par le bras Rodolphus Lestrange, l'ainé de sa famille. Leurs fiançailles ont déjà été annoncées, ils seront mariés avant la fin de l'année. Je poursuis mon examen de la famille, quand mon regard arrive sur Sirius qui me dévisage déjà, l'air amusé. Autant dire que c'est une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue ici. A mon grand étonnement, il murmure quelques mots et s'avance dans ma direction sous les regards surpris de sa salue mes parents, puis m'invite à danser. Je l'interroge du regard avec un mouvement de sourcil et il m'adresse un discret clin d'œil pour toute réponse. Nous nous dirigeons vers la piste rapidement, sous les regards surpris de certains. Sirius Black ne danse jamais, malgré les efforts désespérés de certains. Il est l'ainé d'une des familles les plus pures des 28, comme le confirme leur devise « Toujours pur », et sa future union sera donc très enviée. Leur arbre généalogique est légendaire et ils sont cousins avec un grand nombre de familles de la liste.

-Alors ? Vas-y, je suis là, à ta disposition.  
Je le dévisage, sans comprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

-Allons. Pas à moi. Je sens tes yeux me suivre partout.

-Tu exagères.  
Je ne cherche pas à nier. Je sais qu'il m'a vue. Plusieurs fois. Pour l'instant, je suis plutôt étonnée : pour quelqu'un qui ne danse pas, il ne m'a toujours pas marché sur les pieds. Ses pas sont assez brouillons, et je le guide parfois plus que l'inverse, mais il se débrouille assez bien.

-C'est juste que j'avais des choses à te demander, et que je ne savais pas par où commencer, je poursuis.

-Eh bien, prend tout ton temps.  
-En fait, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la fin de la danse.  
-Et alors ? il y en a d'autres.

Je roule des yeux.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas en danser plus de deux. Les gens vont parler.

-Laisse-les faire. Pour ce que ça vaut …  
-Hmm … Je voulais te parler d'Andromeda … j'ajoute en me rapprochant de lui et en chuchotant.  
-Oh … je vois. C'est son fabuleux discours ou sa sortie triomphante qui t'a le plus impressionné ? demande-t-il.

Je sais qu'il se moque de moi et de mes précautions

-Je dirais plutôt intriguée. Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

-Oui ça arrive, elle s'est mariée peu de temps après son dernier bal !

-Avec le …  
-Le ? m'interroge-t-il sévèrement.

Il y a quelques années, j'aurais dit sans hésiter « sang de bourbe ». Mais j'ai changé. J'ai grandi, réfléchi, je me suis posé des questions, je me suis retourné l'esprit dans tous les sens.

-Né moldu.

Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais prononcé le mot à voix haute. Enfin, je l'ai chuchoté mais c'est déjà ça. Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, l'air satisfait. Je ne quitte presque pas son regard.

-Oui ! Très belle cérémonie d'ailleurs.

-Tu y es _allé_ ?  
Aller à ce genre d'évènement – réprouvé, non autorisé – c'était montrer son approbation. Et devenir un traitre à son sang par association.

-Evidemment. J'étais invité après tout. Et puis je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

Je ris, presque nerveusement.

-Tu es dans ta période « rebelle » ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas une période. Et ce n'est pas de la rébellion !

Il me lâche un instant et tourne sur lui-même si vite qu'il me rattrape presque immédiatement. Pas de danse très inhabituel, mais spontané.

-C'est juste moi ! termine-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Mais …  
-Mais quoi ?

Le rythme de la danse est cette fois plus soutenu. Nous devons enchainer des mouvements plus rapides. Je secoue la tête.  
-Ça ne se voyait pas avant.  
-Avant ?  
-Avant Andromeda !

Je me rends compte qu'il ne cesse de me poser des questions. Il veut me faire parler et tout ce que j'ai retenu pendant un an peut enfin sortir. Je sais qu'il n'ira pas me dénoncer à mes parents. Parents qui me fixent d'un air réprobateur de l'autre bout de la salle. Je me rends compte que nous entamons une énième danse, sous les yeux d'un public critique et prêt à tout pour défaire une réputation si cela peut leur rendre service.

-Je dois ….  
Sirius sourit. Il m'a assez torturé pour ce soir. Il s'écarte de moi et me fais une profonde révérence. Profondément exagérée mais qui m'est adressée, vraiment.

Ma mère détourne le regard quand je la rejoins. Je relève fièrement la tête et regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. Il m'attrape par le coude et chuchote furieusement dans mon oreille.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne souhaite pas faire de scandales. Si ta mère ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais allé te chercher au milieu de la piste.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que je ne danse pas assez. C'est chose faite.

Je n'ai jamais osé me rebeller. Pas activement en tout cas. Depuis ma prise de conscience, je me suis contenté de protester faiblement quand mes parents voulaient m'emmener à des diners ou d'éviter toute conversations avec les « jeunes de mon âge » qui participaient aux nombreuses Soirées des 28.  
La prise de mon père se resserre sur mon bras. Je ne laisse rien paraitre.

-Si la fille de Cygnus Black n'avait pas fait ce scandale il y a des années, j'aurais été ravi que tu t'appropries l'héritier des Black. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas envisageable. Il y a beaucoup d'autres partis bien plus respectables.

J'ai presque envie de sourire. « M'approprier l'héritier des Black ». Je suis sûre que Sirius éclaterait de rire s'il pouvait l'entendre. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mon père ne peut pas le voir mais, de l'autre côté de la salle, Sirius réprime un sourire. La soirée se poursuite et mes parents tentent de rattraper mon inconvenance. Apparemment, 4 danses d'affilées avec le même partenaire, c'est presque un scandale. Ils s'efforcent donc de faire comprendre à tous ceux que nous croisons (les Rosier, les Nott et les Selwyn) qu'aucun n'accord n'a été conclu avec les Black.

 **….**  
 **Août 1976**

Trois semaines plus tard, une nouvelle nous parvient au petit déjeuner : Sirius Black a fugué. C'est Amanda Bulstrode, la reine du ragot, qui s'est empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère par le courrier du matin. Apparemment, c'est une source sûre : elle aurait assisté à la scène alors qu'elle était invitée à prendre le thé en fin d'après-midi par Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius.  
J'écoute avec attention la lecture de la lettre, sans en croire mes oreilles. Presque le même chemin qu'Andromeda. En pleine conversation, il aurait explosé, se serait mis à hurler devant tout le monde. Puis il s'était rué vers les étages et en était redescendu avec sa malle quelques minutes plus tard. Un ultime avertissement lancé par Walburga Black n'avait reçu qu'une réponse : le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Amanda Bulstrode avait pris un plaisir évident à décrire la scène, et avait même ajouté avec force de détails que Walburga Black avait alors saisi sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur son célèbre arbre généalogique. Quelques années après sa cousine, le nom de Sirius avait à son tour disparu dans les cendres. Mes parents commentèrent longuement la nouvelle pendant que je méditais dessus. Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres et me lève de table.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience de lire vos avis !

Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2 Rebellion

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à Dia Pristou, Mistral1252, Clodya, Maxine3482 et Lys Winter pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Rébellion**

 **Septembre 1976**

L'année scolaire reprend et j'adresse de franc sourires à Sirius Black chaque fois que je le croise. Il me dévisage curieusement au début puis finit par me faire quelques signes en retour. J'espère qu'il comprend à quel point je l'admire pour ce qu'il a fait.

 **…**  
 **Novembre 1976**

Je me suis inscrite au club de Bavboule cette année, et je me suis fait un tas de nouveaux amis. Moi qui était plutôt en retrait jusqu'à présent, ne fréquentant que des personnes que je savais approuvées par mes parents, je parle à tous, sans penser à leurs origines. Je m'entends d'ailleurs particulièrement bien avec deux nés moldues, Rebecca et Sophia, venant de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor. Nous nous retrouvons même parfois pour diner ensemble à la table de l'une ou de l'autre. Certains me fixent avec étonnement. Mes nouvelles relations choquent : tant mieux. Je refuse de me laisser entrainer par un mouvement insensé. Je pousse même la rébellion à porter des vêtements moldus pendant les weekends, achetés pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sous les conseils de mes nouvelles amies…

 **Noël - Décembre 1976**

Je suis rentrée pour les vacances comme d'habitude. Autant dire que ma tenue moldue à la sortie du train a profondément choquée mes parents. Ma mère semble sur le point de s'évanouir alors que mon père serre les lèvres si fort qu'elles disparaissent. Pourtant, j'ai jeté mon chewing gum avant de leur dire bonjour… Je jubile presque en voyant leur réaction. C'est puéril mais j'ai passé des années enfermée par leur rigueur et j'ai besoin de m'en libérer, par tous les moyens. A peine la porte d'entrée refermée, mon père commence son sermon. Je fais semblant de l'écouter alors que notre elfe de maison me propose déjà à boire.

 **…**  
 **Janvier 1977**

Mes parents ont confisqué les nouveaux vêtements que je m'étais acheté. Bien sûr, il y a eu des cris. J'ai tout fait pour les récupérer mais c'était impossible. J'ai fait sentir mon « agacement » en faisant tourner en boucle un disque envoyé par Rebecca en cadeau de Noël. De la musique moldue bien sûr. Je danse dans ma chambre en gesticulant dans tous les sens. En passant devant le miroir, j'apprécie ce que je vois. Mes cheveux blonds, qui étaient toujours si bien coiffés, partent dans tous les sens. Mes yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur différente. Et pour une fois, mes joues un peu trop pleines et mon nez un peu trop long ne me dérangent pas. Est ce l'effet de la rébellion ? C'est sans doute pour ça que Sirius Black a de plus en plus d'admiratrices …  
Mon père n'a pas apprécié la musique et a confisqué le disque. Mais ça valait le coup. De toute façon j'ai lancé un sort dessus : il me reviendra dans quelques heures. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire avoir comme pour les vêtements.

 **…**  
 **Février 1977**

Je suis de retour à Poudlard et Evan Rosier se dirige vers moi avec assurance. Je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou en frissonnant.

-Bonsoir … me dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin.

-Bonsoir, je réponds, soupçonneuse.

-Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien merci.

Il sourit et me fixe : j'ai l'impression dérangeante qu'il peut lire toutes mes pensées.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais me tenir compagnie pour le diner ? demande-t-il tout à coup.

-Hmm, je … j'ai déjà prévu de manger avec des amis.  
-Je comprends, répond-t-il en souriant toujours. Mais je retenterai ma chance, ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant lentement.

Je vois à son regard que c'est une promesse et dans les semaines qui suivent, je réalise à quel point il était sérieux. Evan Rosier est partout. Il surgit de nulle part sur chaque trajet de ma journée, insistant pour porter mes livres, me donner des conseils sur un devoir ou me convaincre de diner avec lui. Sa nouvelle lubie est de m'escorter à Pré-au-Lard. Si je ne connaissais pas sa famille, je le trouverais presque charmant ; je reconnais même qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour m'être agréable. Mais son comportement dès qu'il est loin de moi est inacceptable. Il s'en prend notamment aux nés moldus et à certains sang-mêlés et s'amuse en leur lançant des maléfices. Ce que je ne peux, ni ne veux, accepter.

 **…**  
 **Mars 1977**

-Victoria !

Je soupire. Rosier. Encore.

-Bonjour ! Désolée, mais je suis un peu pressée !

Je m'apprête à continuer mon chemin mais il se place rapidement devant moi.

-Je vais t'accompagner, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Nous marchons côte à côte et il poursuit.

-Tes parents sont inquiets Victoria.

-Inquiets ?

-De tes fréquentations notamment.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

Son sourire se fane très légèrement, l'espace d'un instant.

-Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

Etrangement, il a l'air sincère.

-Et bien, c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vraiment !

Nous arrivons au point de rendez-vous où m'attendent Rebecca et Sophia. Elles regardent Evan avec inquiétude et je les rassure d'un signe de tête.

-Voilà, je suis arrivée, merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

-Je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit s'il te plait.

Il jette un bref regard à mes amies et leur adresse un signe de tête en guise de salut puis nous laisse.

Sophia hausse les sourcils.

-Il a insisté.

-Oui encore ! insiste Rebecca.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il me suit partout ! C'est presque du harcèlement.  
-Non, c'est du harcèlement. Tu devrais en parler à un professeur.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, il est en relation avec mes parents ça ne changerait rien …  
-Mais …  
-Ce n'est rien, je t'assure ! Il va finir par se lasser.

Je prends un air assuré qui a l'air de les convaincre, mais au fond de moi, je commence à m'inquiéter aussi …

 **….**  
 **Vacances de Pâques**

 **Avril 1977**

\- C'est trop tôt …

-Mais non voyons ! Elle a dix-sept ans. Il est largement temps, elle devient incontrôlable.

-Il est plus âgé qu'elle …  
-A peine deux ans ! Ce n'est rien. De plus, Evan semble très enthousiaste.

-Mais c'est un …

-Cela suffit. Les fiançailles auront lieu en juillet et, si les choses se passent bien, le mariage aussi !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Cachée dans les escaliers, j'écoute la conversation qui se déroule entre mes parents, dans le bureau de mon père. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une conversation. Mon père ne fait que donner son avis, qui fait office de loi, à ma mère qui me défend à peine … Je remonte prudemment les marches jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enferme. Je sens ma belle assurance toute neuve s'évaporer à chaque pas. Evan … Il parlait sans aucun doute d'Evan Rosier. Il est en septième année et moi en sixième. Si j'obéis, je serais mariée lors de ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard ! Non, je rêve … ils ne me laisseront jamais terminer mes études. Je ne passerais jamais mes Aspics, et je serais condamnée à passer ma vie avec un Mangemort … Parce que c'est ce qu'il sera, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Lui et ses amis sentent la magie noire à plein nez … Je comprends mieux maintenant sa lubie soudaine de m'accompagner partout.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit aux rideaux bleus, le cœur lourd. Je me souviens quand ma mère me les a donnés. Je revenais pour mes premières vacances de Poudlard, après avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle. Moi, Victoria Fawley, héritière de la famille Fawley, faisant partie des « vingt huit Sacrés », des sangs purs, j'étais envoyée à Serdaigle, après des générations de Serpentard. J'étais terrifiée par la réaction de mon père. Il ne m'avait rien écrit depuis la rentrée, laissant le soin de la correspondance à ma mère, qui n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Et puis je les avais vus, tous les deux, sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Je m'étais approchée timidement, et ma mère m'avait serrée dans ses bras en souriant. Puis j'avais regardé mon père. Les mains derrière le dos, il s'était approché de moi, avait soupiré puis m'avait embrassé sur le front. « Victoria, je n'ai eu que des compliments à ton sujet. Tes notes sont vraiment excellentes ».  
Puis nous étions rentrés à la maison, et je n'avais pas vu le trajet passer, tant j'étais stupéfaite par la réaction de mon père. Et lorsque j'étais entrée dans ma chambre, de magnifiques rideaux bleus entouraient mon lit.

 **Le lendemain**

Il est huit heures du matin quand je me lève péniblement. J'ai à peine dormi cette nuit, et, quand j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil, ce n'était que pour faire des cauchemars horribles. Il ne reste que deux jours de vacances. Ensuite, il ne me restera que deux mois et demi avant les vacances d'été pour trouver une solution et ne pas me marier avec Rosier. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. M'enfuir ? non, ça me ferait renoncer à Poudlard de toute façon. Refuser catégoriquement ? Peu de chance que ça suffise…  
J'en suis venue à une conclusion toute simple. Je dois demander de l'aide. De l'aide à quelqu'un qui a résisté, qui s'est dressé contre toute sa famille. Qui a eu le courage de dire non. Quand je rentrerai à Poudlard, je demanderai de l'aide à Sirius Black.

\- Victoria ? tu es bien matinale ! s'inquiète ma mère alors que je m'installe à la table du petit déjeuner.  
\- Oh je … j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout …

Elle ne semble pas tout à fait convaincue mais poursuit.

-Tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque. Ton père a … une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.  
Je relève la tête.

-Vraiment ?

Elle s'efforce de me faire un sourire. Sans le lui rendre, je la fixe un moment, me lève et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Mon père est assis dans un large fauteuil et tient son journal de telle façon que je ne vois pas son visage.

\- Père ?

-Ah. Victoria. Assieds-toi. dit-il en posant son journal et en me désignant le fauteuil en face du sien.

Je le regarde sans le voir pendant qu'il m'annonce la « merveilleuse » nouvelle. Que les Rosier lui ont parlé de moi, qu'ils souhaitent vivement une union entre nos deux familles et que je ferais une épouse parfaite pour leur fils Evan. Je l'entends sans écouter m'énumérer tous les compliments qu'ils ont fait en parlant de moi, et comment Evan avait l'air « enthousiaste » à l'idée de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi lors du diner auxquels ses parents nous invitent.  
En vérité, tout le monde sait que les Rosier sont fauchés. Une dot comme la mienne leur serait bien utile. Et leur réputation de sang purs irréprochables serait bien utile aux Fawley. De ma cachette dans l'escalier, j'ai entendu un jour mon père parler de ma tante Cecilia. Cecilia Fawley, qui s'est enfuie avec son grand amour né-moldu et dont on n'a plus jamais entendu parler. En tout cas, pas dans les cercles que mes parents fréquentent. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu, je n'aurais jamais su que j'avais une tante. Ce mariage que propose les Rosier est donc parfait aux yeux de tous. Pas aux miens.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ? J'entends les mots sortir de ma bouche comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait.

-Pardon?  
-Je ne veux pas l'épouser. Je le connais à peine.

Je vois le teint de mon père rougir un peu. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être contredit. Les rares et faibles protestations de ma mère ne l'y ont pas habitué. Ma voix est forte et résolue : je ne me reconnais pas. Mes quelques rébellions récentes ne sont rien à côté de la tournure que prend cette conversation.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune fille !

Il s'est levé d'un bond. Je suis allée trop loin maintenant. Je pense à Sirius Black, à son air de défi permanent. S'il a pu le faire, moi aussi !

-Je ne l'épouserai pas ! je réponds en me levant aussi. Il n'en est pas question !

La gifle part si vite que je ne la sens presque pas. Ma joue chauffe, un peu.

-Je suis très déçu Victoria. Tu as toujours été exemplaire, excepté cette fantaisie d'avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle et ton comportement depuis quelques mois. Nous sommes invités à diner chez les Rosier ce soir, avec d'autres familles. Tu as intérêt à te comporter convenablement. Maintenant monte dans ta chambre et repose-toi ! tu as une tête à faire peur ! Je ne réponds rien. Apparemment penser à Sirius Black ne suffit pas pour être comme lui.

 **Le soir**

J'ai à peine prononcé deux mots depuis que nous sommes arrivés chez les Rosier, malgré les yeux menaçants de mon père. Je suis ma mère comme son ombre et essaie de me mêler aux autres femmes. Je sens qu'on me touche le coude et je me retourne brutalement. Evan.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir Victoria.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? me propose-t-il en désignant les plus jeunes de l'assemblée.

Je distingue la famille Black avec Narcissa, et le jeune frère de Sirius, Regulus, ainsi que les jumelles Rowle, et les frères Carrow. Des gens très fréquentables donc, selon les critères de mon père. Pas les miens. Je m'apprête à refuser, quand ma mère prend les devants.

-Victoria ? Va donc discuter un peu avec les autres jeunes ! Vous devez avoir si peu d'occasions de vous parler à l'école ! me dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Puis, elle ajoute :  
-Vous pourriez peut-être faire les présentations Evan ?

-Bien sûr Madame Fawley, je venais justement de le proposer à votre fille.

C'est un complot apparemment. Je me laisse entrainer de mauvaise grâce par Evan, qui m'a pris par le bras sans me demander mon avis, pour rejoindre les autres. Je me sens rougir quand il me présente. Narcissa Black me regarde en pinçant les lèvres comme si j'avais fait une bêtise, les jumelles me regardent de haut en bas, et les frères Carrow font des clins d'œil à Evan.

Cette soirée me donne la nausée. Je m'efforce de faire bonne figure mais une seule chose m'obsède : trouver de l'aide.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plut ! J'attends vos commentaires par reviews ;)

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3 Changer de cap

**Note de l'auteur :** Avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture et merci à The Proud Hufflepuff (j'adore ce pseudo soit dit en passant), Freyja Manga, Lys Winter, Maxine et Dia Pristou pour leurs reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Changer de cap ….**  
 **Mai 1977**

Je me tortille les mains de longues minutes dans le couloir. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé Sophia, mon amie de Gryffondor, j'attends qu'un autre élève passe devant moi. Je sais que leur salle commune n'est pas bien loin. Ça fait déjà trois fois que je manque de me dégonfler et de rebrousser chemin. Puis je repense à Rosier et à son petit sourire satisfait, et ça me fait rester. Finalement, James Potter en personne déboule dans mon champ de vision. Etrangement, il est seul, ce qui n'arrive presque jamais. Je bondis hors de ma cachette.

-Potter !  
Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, surpris.  
-Je … hmm …

Je déglutis et me force à reprendre.

-J'ai besoin de parler à Sirius. Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de me retrouver ici ?

Il faut que notre échange soit le plus discret possible. Je ne veux pas qui quiconque puisse se douter de quoique ce soit.  
Potter m'adresse un petit sourire moqueur.

-Désolé, mais je ne fais pas dans le courrier du cœur. Débrouille-toi sans moi.  
Je reste interdite un moment, pendant qu'il s'éloigne. Quand je comprends enfin qu'il m'a mal comprise je me précipite derrière lui et l'attrape par la manche.

-Attends ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai un problème, et il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider !  
Il rit.

-C'est ça ta technique d'approche ? demande t-il, presque condescendant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis très sérieuse, j'ai besoin de son aide, rien d'autre !  
Il fronce les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi lui en particulier ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Demande-lui seulement de venir me retrouver ici, que c'est urgent.

Il me jauge un instant.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … Victoria Fawley c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Merci.

Quand j'ai décidé de chercher de l'aide, un seul nom m'est venu à l'esprit : celui de Sirius Black. Le seul que je connaissais, à part sa cousine Andromeda, à avoir échappé à sa famille, à son destin. Le seul qui était à ma portée, le seul en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui m'ont semblé interminables, Sirius arrive à grands pas dans ma direction, les sourcils froncés.

-Fawley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je suis un peu étonnée qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille, mais j'ai plus urgent à gérer.  
-J'ai un problème. Un énorme problème. On peut parler dans un endroit discret ?

Je regarde partout autour de moi, comme un suricate surveillant son environnement dans la savane. Il hoche la tête et me fait signe de le suivre. Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrête devant une tapisserie et en écarte le pan : un passage secret. Une fois à l'abri dans le couloir de pierre, nous allumons nos baguettes et il attend que je reprenne la parole.

-Mon père m'a annoncé quelque chose.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il veut … Il veut que je …

Il me fixe et m'encourage d'un signe. Il a l'air de me prendre au sérieux. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air impatient ou agacé, ce qui m'aide à lui dire, d'une traite :

-Il veut que je me fiance avec Evan Rosier.

Le dire à voix haute rend la chose plus réelle et, si c'est possible, encore plus effrayante. Son visage se ferme tout à coup, je ne lui ai jamais vu cet air aussi sérieux. J'ajoute alors,

\- Pour qu'on se marie. Rapidement. Peut être même l'été prochain …

-En quoi je peux t'aider ?  
Je ne sais pas si c'est une simple question ou une offre.

-Je ne sais pas … mais je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pas du tout.  
Il hoche la tête.

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, comporte-toi normalement : ça évitera qu'ils aient des soupçons et qu'ils précipitent les choses.

-Tu vas m'aider ? je demande avec étonnement.  
-Evidemment. J'aiderais chaque personne qui veut s'échapper de leurs griffes.

Il a l'air déterminé, fort. Moi qui me ronge les sangs depuis des jours, je me sens enfin rassurée, un peu.

-Retrouve-moi ici demain, à la même heure. Je vais attendre un peu avant de ressortir, mais vas-y toi.  
Je hoche la tête, ravie d'avoir enfin un plan, même pour quelques heures. Ravie que le brouillard dans lequel j'étais se dissipe.

-A demain.

Le lendemain, je dois me retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la tapisserie. Une fois cachée derrière, j'attends presque 15 minutes avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Il n'est pas seul cette fois et revient accompagné par Potter. Ils ne perdent pas de temps et m'explique leur plan.

-Voilà, l'idée. Au départ, on a pensé que tu pourrais faire comme moi, commence Sirius. Partir de chez toi, tout simplement, après tout, tu as 17 ans. Mais vu les circonstances, c'est bien plus compliqué. Tes parents pourraient te faire déclarer irresponsable et tu serais obligée de retourner chez eux. Ou pire, tu serais soumise par un sort par exemple. Les miens s'en fichaient, alors je n'ai pas eu ce problème, ajoute t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Du coup, on a réfléchi à une autre solution, continue Potter. Enfin, à tout ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de te marier.

-Si tu avais encore 16 ans, on aurait quelques recours, mais tu as 17 ans, tu es majeure et tu as le droit de te marier. Ils pourraient te faire prendre un philtre facilement pour t'y obliger ou demander à un complice au ministère de procéder à la cérémonie.

-Mais Lunard, enfin Remus, a eu une idée brillante, déclare Potter, une lueur dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas te marier, si tu l'es déjà. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas « déjà mariée », comment veux-tu que … ? Enfin, je comprends. Enfin, je crois comprendre. Ils ne pensent quand même pas que … Sirius m'attrape la main, faussement cérémonieux, et déclare avec emphase :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser très chère ?

Je sais qu'il essaye de dédramatiser la situation en s'adressant à moi de la sorte. Il sourit, de ce sourire en coin ravageur qui m'est aujourd'hui adressé. J'ai l'impression que je vais rougir mais l'invraisemblance de la situation est trop grande. Je les dévisage tous les deux : ils ont l'air ravi de leur trouvaille et du tour qu'ils vont jouer aux Fawley et aux Rosier.

-C'est … complètement fou ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Je te promets que je serais un bien meilleur mari que Rosier, si ça peut te rassurer !  
-Sois sérieux une minute ! Tu te rends compte du sacrifice que ça représente ? Pour toi ? j'ajoute, avec quelques secondes de décalage.  
-Quel sacrifice ?

-Et si tu veux te marier avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, _vraiment_ !  
Potter et Sirius se regardent, dubitatifs, et finalement, éclatent de rire. L'écho de leur hilarité résonne dans tout le couloir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets, répond t-il en feignant de s'essuyer les yeux, comme s'il avait pleuré de rire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que James ne s'est pas proposé, ajoute-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Potter fait la moue, l'air un peu gêné, alors je ne demande pas plus d'explication.

-Et puis on finira par divorcer ! Alors ? C'est oui ? insiste-t-il.  
-Tu crois que ça peut vraiment marcher ?  
-Oui.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. C'est un projet fou, qui me parait complètement farfelu et irréalisable. C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai confiance. Mais ce sont ses yeux, son regard à la fois si adulte et sûr de lui qui me font répondre :

\- Alors, c'est oui.

 **….**  
 **Juin 1977**

Ça nous a pris un temps fou pour tout organiser mais ça y est, nous sommes au ministère pour la cérémonie. Il est important que notre mariage ait l'air réel, aussi, je porte une véritable robe de mariée et j'imagine que Sirius, lui, a un costume. Je suis arrivée de mon côté avec mon témoin, Remus Lupin. Je n'ai pas souhaité impliquer mes amies dans ce projet : moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ce sera. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous sensés être en sortie à Pré au Lard, mais nous avons transplanés discrètement après notre arrivée au village. Je marche de long en large dans la petite pièce où nous attendons d'être appelés pour la cérémonie.

-Ça va bien se passer, tu verras, me dit Remus d'un ton rassurant.

Il me rejoint et me tapote l'épaule maladroitement.

-Et s'ils avaient tout découverts ? S'ils débarquent tout à coup ?

-Ce sera à nous dans quelques instants. Et puis, on a pris toutes nos précautions.

J'hoche la tête.

-Miss Fawley ?

Je sursaute. Une employée du ministère. Remus me tend son bras et nous entrons dans la salle des mariages.

-N'oublie pas, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es amoureuse et très heureuse …

J'avais presque oublié. Mes parents peuvent toujours contester le mariage une fois qu'il aura eu lieu. Plus il aura l'air réel, plus ça leur sera difficile. Je me force à sourire, un petit sourire crispé sûrement, et regarde Sirius qui se tient droit, fier, James Potter à ses côtés. Il a coiffé ses beaux cheveux noirs, et porte effectivement un costume. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. D'habitude, il semble toujours essayé de se démarquer, en portant ses cheveux longs ou en nouant à la va vite sa cravate d'uniforme. Quand il s'habille à la moldu, le plus souvent possible en fait, il semble tout droit sorti d'un concert de rock, avec ses t-shirts sombres et ses grosses chaussures. Le contraste avec celui qui me fait face aujourd'hui est saisissant. Je n'oserai jamais le dire à haute voix, et encore moins en sa présence, mais l'éducation de sa mère a porté ses fruits : tout dans son apparence est soigné, adapté à la situation, parfait.

Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant : il est bien meilleur acteur que moi. A peine arrivée près de lui, il s'approche de moi pour me prendre les mains et m'embrasse la joue. Je me concentre pendant toute la cérémonie pour avoir l'air la plus radieuse possible et ne pas penser que ma famille pourrait surgir à tout moment. J'ai l'impression de sentir une goutte de sueur qui coule encore et encore le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Nous arrivons enfin à l'échange de nos consentements : dans quelques instants, je pourrais enfin me détendre. Je trépigne d'impatience.

-Mademoiselle Victoria, Amelia, Fawley, consentez-vous à …  
-Oui !

L'employé sourit d'un air attendri. Apparemment, il a pris le fait que je lui coupe la parole pour de l'enthousiasme. Un bon point.

-Je dois terminer, je suis désolé, mais c'est la loi.  
Je lui adresse un petit sourire contrit, pendant que Sirius me reprend la main avec un air attendri. Il est tellement dans son rôle que je pourrais éclater de rire. Je dis enfin « oui » au bon moment, suivie par Sirius, et nos témoins nous tendent nos alliances. D'un œil extérieur, nous avons sûrement l'air d'un jeune couple très amoureux. L'air réprobateur de l'employée qui assiste le mage m'indique qu'elle doit penser que notre union précoce tente plutôt de cacher une grossesse hors mariage. Tant mieux. Cela rend notre engagement encore plus convaincant. Une fois les alliances échangées, nous nous embrassons. C'est seulement en sortant du ministère, toujours un grand sourire scotché au visage, que je le réalise : c'était mon premier baiser.

 **…**  
 **Juillet 1977**

Je me retrouve une fois de plus au Bal des 28. Mais cette année, c'est différent. Sirius n'est pas présent, et je suis aujourd'hui une femme mariée. Bien sûr, personne dans cette salle n'est au courant. Victoria Fawley est devenue Victoria Black. Pourtant, ce soir, on va annoncer mes fiançailles avec Evan Rosier. J'ai quand même protesté jusqu'au dernier moment : d'après Sirius, c'est important que je reste moi-même. C'est lui qui a gardé mon alliance, au cas où. Après la cérémonie, nous avons même pris quelques photos.

Je reste sans expression pendant que mon père et Mr Rosier font l'annonce. Evan me prend la main et je ne proteste pas. Je ne pourrais pas être plus tendue cependant.

 **….**  
 **Août 1977**

Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Les Rosier ont insisté pour que le mariage ait lieu cet été. J'imagine qu'ils sont pressés d'avoir leur argent. J'enfile pour la deuxième fois une robe de mariée, bien différente de la première. Je laisse ma mère me coiffer, sans rien dire. Je suis tellement déçue : elle ne s'est pas battue pour moi. Je suis un peu triste aussi : je sais qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je la revoie après ce que je m'apprête à faire. Dès que j'ai eu connaissance de la date, j'ai envoyé un message à Sirius. Si tout se passe comme prévu, il viendra me chercher juste avant le début de la cérémonie, quand j'attendrais seule dans la petite salle d'attente.

Une angoisse constante m'étreint tout au long de la matinée. Enfin, nous partons et je me retrouve de nouveau dans cette petite salle. C'est amusant : j'étais dans le même état la dernière fois, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Sirius va venir, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, de secondes. Pourtant, le temps passe et il n'arrive toujours pas. Je me décide à ouvrir la porte qui m'emmènera vers la sortie quand celle qui communique avec la salle des mariages s'ouvre. Mon père est là, et va m'emmener à l'autel. Ce n'est pas normal. Sirius devrait être là. Il avait dit qu'il serait là.  
Il faut qu'il soit là.

Mon père entre et me tend son bras. Je déglutis et me laisse entrainer. La salle est bondée cette fois et tout le monde me dévisage. Je ne me donne pas la peine de sourire : de toute façon, un voile cache mon visage. Je parcours la salle du regard, espérant trouver une échappatoire. Mais il n'y a rien, personne. La cérémonie commence.

Je sais qu'elle dure aussi longtemps que la précédente, mais j'ai l'impression que les minutes défilent beaucoup plus vite. Sirius n'est toujours pas là.  
Evan soulève mon voile et on me donne la parole. Je suis sensée dire oui.

-Je …

Gagner du temps, le plus possible. Je sens la chair de poule parcourir mes bras, un frisson parcourir mon corps. Après quelques secondes de silence, le mage, qui me dévisage avec curiosité, déclare :

-Je dois reposer la question …

Il me demande à nouveau mon consentement mais est coupé au milieu de sa phrase par un vacarme assourdissant. La grande porte au fond de la salle explose. Sirius. Potter et lui entrent dans la salle et font semblant de se disputer.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on prend un de tes raccourcis ! s'exclame Sirius en traversant la pièce, comme si de rien n'était.  
-Si on avait transplané au lieu de prendre ta moto, ce ne serait pas arrivé !

-Je _déteste_ transplaner !

Puis il feint la surprise en voyant tout le monde le dévisager. Enfin, il me regarde.

-Bonjour, chérie ! Désolé pour le retard.

Il se dirige à grands pas vers moi, l'air pressé. Il me tend son bras, que je prends. Mais Evan s'interpose.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Black ?  
-Eh bien, je viens chercher ma femme.

Une exclamation de stupeur parcourt la salle.

Evan sort sa baguette. Discrètement, Potter en fait autant. Sirius lui, continue de sourire d'un air décontracté et s'adresse au mage qui célèbre les mariages.

-Vous vous rappelez de nous Monsieur ? demande-t-il.

-Eh bien, je …  
Il feuillette son registre à toute vitesse.

-Je n'avais pas reconnu Mademoiselle avec le voile mais …  
-Madame, le reprend Sirius.

Je suis tellement estomaquée par sa décontraction que je reste simple spectatrice de la scène. Je resserre ma prise sur son bras, comme si je voulais être sûre qu'il ne partirait pas sans moi.

-Oui, hmm ….  
Le mage devient de plus en plus rouge et tourne les pages à toute vitesse.

-Black. B. L. A. C. K. Le 18 juin, indique-t-il en se penchant à son tour vers le registre.

Il pointe finalement une page du doigt. Nos deux noms sont bien notés sur la page, suivi par ceux de nos témoins.

-Ah oui, effectivement, je me souviens.

-Voilà. Nous allons donc vous laisser ! s'exclame Sirius en se tournant vers l'assemblée.  
Sa mère, présente pour l'occasion se lève tout à coup, les joues rouges, les yeux exorbités.

-Hors de ma vue ! Traitre à ton sang ! Tu déshonores tes …  
-Oui, oui, c'est bon, on connait la suite ! l'interrompt Sirius en balayant l'air de sa main.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournent la tête alternativement, pour suivre l'échange. Pourtant, estomaquée, Mrs Black abandonne, se laisse entrainer vers son siège par son mari et se rassoit. Nous commençons à nous diriger vers ce qu'il reste de la porte principale mais Evan nous barre le passage. Puis mon père.

-Tu restes ici, Victoria.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas me marier ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

Je resserre ma prise sur le bras de Sirius, encore. J'espère que le sang arrive encore jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

-Tout ça est ridicule. Si tu crois que ce … ce _mariage_ est valide tu te trompes jeune fille.

-Il est parfaitement valide, Monsieur Fawley, déclare Sirius calmement.  
-Je ne parle pas aux traitres à leur sang, répond mon père froidement.

Il se tourne vers le mage.

-Faites annuler cette comédie, que nous puissions procéder au véritable mariage, exige-t-il.  
-Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais la cérémonie était parfaitement valide. Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Fawley étaient majeurs, ont déclaré être venus sans contrainte et des témoins étaient présents. J'ai officié moi-même et je ne pourrais procéder à aucune autre union impliquant mademoiselle Fawley, enfin Madame Black.

L'autre Madame Black s'écroule sur le sol, évanouie. Un silence de mort règne pendant quelques instants. Je regarde Sirius, qui fixe mon père droit dans les yeux. Lentement, il me tire par le bras et nous les contournons, Evan et lui. Mais il m'attrape par le coude :

-Si tu pars Victoria, ne reviens pas.

Je soutiens son regard.  
-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

Je jette un dernier regard en arrière, vers ma mère, qui me regarde les larmes aux yeux. Nous poursuivons notre chemin et Potter nous suit, baguette à la main.

Nous sortons et personne ne nous arrête. Une fois sur le trottoir, côté moldu, nous nous arrêtons. Je respire profondément, et fixe le sol : je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Ça va aller ? demande Sirius.

Je hoche la tête, j'ai un peu le tournis, presque la nausée.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'après. L'avenir me semblait trop incertain. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Plus de maison, plus d'argent, plus de famille, rien.

-J'ai récupéré ta malle, elle est chez moi. Alors, tu pourrais aller te changer pour commencer ?

Sirius a compris comment procéder avec moi. Etape par étape. Un pas après l'autre.

-Ma malle ?

-Oui. Je suis passé chez toi avant la cérémonie pour prendre tes affaires ! C'est pour ça que j'étais un peu en retard d'ailleurs.  
-Mais les sortilèges de protection … ?  
-Oh, ce n'était rien comparé à ceux que lance mon père ! me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Nous poursuivons notre chemin, dévisagés par les moldus avec étonnement : ma robe de mariée ne passe pas inaperçue.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** la suite, la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis dans le petite boite à reviews juste en dessous ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Libre ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Je pensais qu'il y en avait encore un dernier mais non ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Libre ?**

Deux semaines ont passés depuis que je partie de chez moi. Je vis chez Sirius, qui a gentiment proposé de m'héberger dans sa nouvelle maison. Son oncle a été très généreux avec lui. Après notre évasion du mariage, quand j'ai enfin pu retirer cette horrible robe, nous sommes allés à Gringotts. Apparemment, mes parents ne m'avaient pas encore coupé les vivres, et nous en avons profités pour changer les informations de mon compte, notamment en ajoutant mon nouveau nom de famille. Les gobelins nous ont assurés que personne ne pourrait y toucher, hormis Sirius et moi. Il n'y pas énormément d'argent dessus, mais suffisamment pour me permettre de vivre cette année et quelques mois après la fin de mes études.

-J'ai faim … Et je m'ennuie, se plaint Sirius affalé sur le canapé.

-Tu veux sortir ?

-Non. Trop chaud.

Je soupire. Il se comporte vraiment comme un gamin parfois.

-Une partie de carte ?

-Non …

Nouveau soupir. De ma part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude l'été ?  
-J'sais plus … cette année on a préparé ton évasion avec James. C'était bien, il y avait de l'action.

-Oh désolée ! Tu veux peut-être que j'y retourne pour que tu puisses revenir me chercher ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Non.

Il soupire. Je pars dans la cuisine pour me préparer un grand verre de jus de fruit. Glacé. Il fait réellement très chaud et je ne porte qu'un t-shirt et un short. J'ai insisté pour que Sirius en fasse de même : il ne voulait garder que son short …  
Soudain, on frappe à la porte et je me raidis. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se précipite dans la cuisine en enlevant son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que … ?

-Chut ! Employés du ministère, me répond-t-il en écrasant son index sur mes lèvres.

Il plonge ses mains dans mes cheveux et les secoue dans tous les sens, puis il me pince les joues.

-Mais …

-Griffe-moi le dos !

-Quoi ?!  
-Vas-y !  
Je passe mes ongles le long de son dos …

-Plus fort ! Et insiste un peu plus, jusqu'à laisser de longues trainées rouges.

Il grogne un peu. On frappe de nouveau à la porte.

-Employés du ministère c'est-à-dire, inspection potentielle de notre mariage. Il me pince de nouveau les joues et se jette sur mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur ma peau et j'écarquille les yeux. Il s'écarte.

-Donc il faut qu'on ait l'air de jeunes mariés.

-Tu viens de …

-Oui. Bon, je vais ouvrir. Rejoins-moi dans 10 secondes en faisant semblant de remettre ton t-shirt.  
Et il file vers la porte. Je l'entends ouvrir, s'excuser pour l'attente, feindre la surprise. Je sors de la cuisine en tirant sur mon haut et en feignant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux.

-Bonjour …  
-Mrs Black, bonjour. Je suis Ornella Edwards, et voici John Fraser.

Sirius m'attrape par la taille et place une mèche de mes cheveux sur la marque rouge qu'il a laissé dans mon cou quelques secondes plus tôt. Un geste qui se veut discret mais que les deux employés ne peuvent manquer.

-Nous avons été mandatés suite à une réclamation de vos parents. Ils demandent l'annulation de votre mariage au motif qu'il serait faux.  
-Oh. Oui mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec notre mariage alors nous l'avons fait sans leur permission. Sirius a été … déshérité vous comprenez ?

Ornella Edwards hoche la tête en prenant des notes, pendant que son collègue commence à se promener dans le salon. Nous avions pensé à cette éventualité, aussi, nous avons déposé des photos de nous un peu partout dans la maison. En réalité, elles ont toutes été prises le même jour : celui de notre mariage. Après la cérémonie, nous avons pris des photos avec nos tenues. Puis nous sommes rentrés à Pré au Lard avec nos vêtements moldus et James nous a mitraillé. Il a suffi que nous posions en t-shirt, en pull et en manteau et que je change de coiffure pour qu'on ait l'impression qu'elles aient été prises à différents moments.

-Je peux ? demande John Fraser en désignant la porte de la chambre.  
-Oui, bien sûr. Je dors dans la chambre d'ami, mais je refais le lit chaque matin et mes vêtements sont mélangés à ceux de Sirius dans sa penderie. Une photo de nous (sirotant une boisson avec deux pailles dans le même verre) trône sur la table de chevet.

-Pendant que mon collègue visite les lieux, je vais procéder à quelques vérifications si vous le voulez bien.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et elle nous fait face depuis le fauteuil.

-Nous allons commencer par vous Monsieur Black. Quelle est la date de naissance de Victoria ?  
Alors nous y sommes. Les questions personnelles. Nous avons préparé les choses les plus évidentes et une histoire commune mais si elle creuse un peu …

-Le 23 novembre ! Nous n'avons que 20 jours d'écart … ajoute-t-il en me prenant la main. Heureusement qu'il me donne cet indice, j'aurais dit le 5 …

-Excusez-moi, Mrs Black mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser ? Je dois m'assurer que vos réponses correspondent.

J'hoche la tête et m'éloigne vers la cuisine pour continuer ma préparation. De là où je suis, je n'entends presque rien, seulement quelques bribes de temps en temps.

-Oui, elle a une tache de naissance, juste sous le sein gauche.  
Je rougis un peu. Il a vraiment l'air sûr de lui, sans gêne. Bien sûr, il ne l'a jamais vu. Mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une information utile. Bientôt, Ornella Edwards me rappelle et je croise John Fraser qui sort de la salle de bain. Nous avons même mis nos brosses à dents dans le même verre…

Je m'assois sur le canapé et Sirius m'embrasse sur la joue en prenant ma place dans la cuisine.

-J'ai assuré, me chuchote-t-il.

J'espère que j'en ferais de même …

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux employés quittent la maison. Ils nous enverront leur rapport d'ici deux jours. Le rapport qui déterminera si, selon eux, nous sommes véritablement un couple. Si nous pouvons rester mariés. Si je reste libre ou pas.

-Tu crois que ça a été ? je demande en m'arrachant une petite peau près de l'ongle.

Il reprend sa place sur le canapé et lève le pouce.

-Tu as dit quoi pour la question du petit déjeuner ? demande-t-il.  
-Comment ça ?

-Elle m'a demandé quel était ton petit déjeuner préféré. Alors j'ai dit jus d'orange, toasts grillés et yaourt. Toujours nature, sans sucre. C'était bon ?

-Oui, oui c'est exactement ça …

Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a insisté sur ma façon de manger les produits laitiers.

-Comment tu sais ça ? je demande.  
-On déjeune ensemble tous les jours depuis deux semaines ! C'est pas bien compliqué. Pourquoi, tu as dit quoi pour moi ?

-Café, deux sucres, pas de lait.

-Exact ! Pourquoi tu t'angoisses ?

-Parce que les enjeux sont énormes !

Il se redresse et se lève, l'air sérieux.

-Je ne les laisserais pas te reprendre, Vic'. Je me fiche de ce que dira le rapport.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et ajoute :  
-Compris ?  
Je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux et me jette dans ses bras.

 **….**

Deux jours plus tard, je fais les cents pas dans le salon, scrutant la fenêtre : le rapport doit arriver aujourd'hui.

-Détends-toi un peu, tu vas me filer la migraine à tourner comme ça.  
-Ils pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre … Si l'avis est négatif et qu'ils sont prévenus avant nous, ils pourraient venir me chercher.

-Mais non ! En plus, tu es majeure.  
-Tu sais bien qu'ils s'en fichent ! Si je n'avais pas accepté de les suivre au mariage, on m'aurait sûrement jeté un sortilège de confusion ! Ou pire !  
Il m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dans la cuisine.

-Maintenant, tu t'assois, et tu manges, me dit-il en posant une assiette de toasts devant moi.

J'en attrape un et commence à mâcher, sans grande conviction. J'ai la gorge sèche et l'impression de manger du carton.

-Voilà le courrier.  
Je fais volte-face et manque de tomber par terre dans ma précipitation. Sirius lève les yeux au ciel après m'avoir rattrapé.

-Laisse, tu vas faire peur au hibou.

Il y a bien le tampon du ministère sur l'enveloppe que Sirius déchire avec une lenteur exaspérante.

-Alors ? je demande, pleine d'angoisse.

Il m'adresse un sourire en coin.  
-Alors, on a gagné.

 **….**  
 **Deux ans plus tard**

Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis libre. Libre de mes choix, du chemin que ma vie va prendre. C'est effrayant. Il y a tellement de possibilités ! J'ai peur, mais je suis reconnaissante, infiniment reconnaissante à Sirius pour ce cadeau qu'il m'a fait.

Nous sommes toujours très proches, même depuis que j'ai mon propre appartement, et nous nous retrouvons au moins une fois chaque semaine pour parler. Chez lui ou chez moi, selon l'état de désordre de nos logements respectifs.

-Alors, ton travail ? ça se passe bien ?

-Plutôt oui. On m'a même fait plusieurs propositions pour changer de service et j'ai passé plusieurs entretiens cette semaine. Pour peut-être devenir oubliator …  
-Vraiment ?! Félicitations ! s'exclame-t-il en tendant son verre vers moi.  
Nous trinquons.

-Oui … je croise les doigts mais c'est plutôt en bonne voie. Surtout que je n'ai pas poursuivi mes études après les Aspics !  
-Tu peux être fière. Tu as réussi, et par toi-même.  
-C'est un peu grâce à toi quand même !

-Moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Il rit en plissant les yeux. Ce rire si particulier qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

-Toutes ces fois où je t'ai empêchée de travailler à la maison ! Tu es trop gentille avec moi de m'accorder un quelconque crédit …

Je lui souris puis le regarde avec gravité.

-Tu as changé ma vie Sirius.

-Arrête, je vais rougir ! Tu exagères !

Il sourit toujours, mais je vois bien qu'il est un peu gêné par mon air sérieux.

-Non, je t'assure ! Tu m'as sauvée. Je serais morte à l'intérieur si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je le sais. N'oublie jamais que je te suis redevable.

-Vic'. Tu ne me dois rien, dit-il en me prenant la main.  
Nous nous dévisageons un instant, puis il prend un air mystérieux.

-Mais si tu insistes, j'ai une mission pour toi !

-Je t'écoute ?

-J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin pour trouver un costume. Pour le mariage de James et Lily !  
-Toi, tu as besoin d'un avis ? Le costume que tu portais à notre mariage était parfait ! je réponds, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de chocolat.  
-Vraiment ? Tu me trouvais bien dedans ?

-Tu étais magnifique.

Il me regarde avec un demi sourire. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Il se demande si je suis sérieuse, et si oui, à quel point.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit …  
-Comme si tu avais besoin qu'on te dise ce genre de choses ! C'est tellement évident, je réponds en roulant des yeux.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Vic' … dit-il en secouant la tête.

Malgré tout, il sourit.

* * *

 **note de l'auteur :** C'est un chapitre un peu court pour terminer cette histoire, qui vous a plut j'espère. La fin reste ouverte alors il est possible que l'histoire continue un jour mais je me consacre pour l'instant à d'autres fictions ;)

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci de m'avoir laissé vos avis dans la boite à reviews !


End file.
